


La fin...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [19]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: "C'est insupportable..."
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	La fin...

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour ce texte, j'ai voulu réécrire sur le prompt "Joue" et voilà...

Helen était morte et il était tout seul, perdu, en colère, brisé. Sa femme l’avait vendu aux résistants et il n’arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait eu raison, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait, c’était un crime, les camps, les rafles, mais il n’avait pas su comment arrêter tout ça, il avait continué à faire ce qu’il savait faire et il avait honte de pouvoir affirmer qu’il n’avait plus pensé aux victimes, aux morts qu’il causait. Mais à cet instant assis au bord de la falaise, son brassard dans la main, John était vide. Il se doutait que Juliana allait le retrouver pour le tuer, et sincèrement, ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. C’était fini de toute façon, sa moitié l’avait quitté, Jennifer le détestait, Amy n’était plus sa petite fille, il n’avait plus rien.

Quand enfin il entendit quelqu’un s’approcher, il se retourna et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres avant regarder à nouveau devant lui. 

\- Vous voilà. On en a vu des choses vous et moi. D’autres mondes, d’autres vies. On a ça en commun. 

Son alter-égo avait été un homme bien, heureux, dans un monde libre, avec un mariage parfait ou presque. Lui avait tout perdu, et bien que cette version alternative de lui soit morte, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la jalousie pour ce John qui avait réussi à surmonter la guerre, à avoir une vie épanouie et un fils en bonne santé. Si seulement le SS avait pu avoir cette vie lui aussi, il aurait aimé vivre avec sa famille dans un monde en paix, au lieu de se battre tous les jours, de faire face à ses démons, à devoir recoller les morceaux avec Helen… Helen… si seulement elle était encore là…

\- C’est insupportable. Pouvoir regarder à travers cette porte et apercevoir toutes les personnes que vous auriez pu être. Et savoir que de toutes… vous êtes devenue celle-ci… 

Une larme roula sur sa joue, une seule et unique larme pour toute cette haine, cette violence qu’il avait perpétrée au nom d’un Reich, pour toutes les épreuves qu’il avait traversées, pour toutes les pertes. C’était terminé. Alors il leva son révolver, le plaça sous son menton et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il tira. Il était libre maintenant, il ne souffrirait plus, il ne ferait plus de mal à personne, c’était la fin de cette vie monstrueuse dans ce monde brutal.


End file.
